vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yin
Summary Yin, originally known as O-05-102, is a WAW class Abnormality. It first appears like the black part of a Yin-Yang symbol floating in the air with a rope attached to it. However, when it is angered, it will transform into a large fish-like being with a single eye. Yin was originally one with Yang, they were however split into two parts before being captured by Lobotomy Corporation. Each half embodies extreme good and extreme evil. As the evil part, Yin exudes evil and unhappiness, destroying things around it and causing those around it to fall to despair, despite its lack of desire to harm others. Both halves seek to find each other and become one again. The Yin Yang Dragon is the being that comes into existence when Yin and Yang fuse together. It is a gigantic dragon with horns. As the combination of good and evil, it is a being of balance as a result, its presence will invert the duality of most situations. Good situations will become bad and bad situations will become good again. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Unknown Name: O-05-102, Yin Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: WAW Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Empathic Manipulation (Simply looking at it makes one feel depressed and make one's heart dark), Matter Manipulation (Erodes its surroundings with its sheer presence), Energy Projection, Absorption (Can absorb melee attacks, being unaffected by them), Attack Reflection (Melee attacks it absorbs will be reflected to the attacker in the form of BLACK damage, the strength of it depending on the attack initially absorbed), Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities and abstracts), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistance to physical and mental attacks), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Transformation (Can transform into a pendant or fish form at will. The pendant form will automatically be taken when it is defeated and will be immune to damage the fish form is usually vulnerable to until it comes back), Fusionism (Can fuse with Yang), possibly Immortality (Type 8. Cannot die as long as Yang exists), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities. Can resist PALE damage), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Immune to damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) | All the abilities of Yin and Yang except for Immortality, plus Large Size (Type 1), Smoke Manipulation (Summons smoke wherever it goes), Non-Corporeal (Phases through everything and becomes unable to be affected by most attacks from employees and abnormalities, including death, mind and soul manipulation), Reality Warping (Its appearance reverses most dualities and situations. This includes killing those who are perfectly healthy, healing those who are wounded, making happy ones sad and vice-versa and releasing contained abnormalities) Attack Potency: City Block level (Superior to Meat Lantern and comparable to Food Chain) | Unknown (Far superior to Yin and Yang. It was stated that its appearance would make the world collapse and it has been hinted to be the embodiment of many dualities, including life, death, the sky, the land, etc.) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Superior to Meat Lantern) | At least High Hypersonic+ (Far superior to any Abnormalities, can cross the entire facility before they can react) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class M (Longer than the entire facility) Striking Strength: City Block Class | Unknown Durability: City Block level | Unknown Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: A dozen meters | Unknown Standard Equipment: None, although can produce E.G.O. equipment Intelligence: Unknown (Has shown human-like complex thoughts) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to mental damage | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: EGOWeaponDiscord.png|E.G.O. Weapon Discord E.G.O._Suit_Discord.png|E.G.O. Suit Discord E.G.O._Gift_Discord.png|E.G.O. Gift Discord *'E.G.O. Weapon Discord:' Due to the nature of abnormalities, employees can gain a weapon or suit based on them that emulates a portion of their abilities. Discord deals BLACK damage. *'BLACK Damage:' All of its attacks deal "Black" damage, meaning they will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. Key: Yin | Yin Yang Dragon Gallery YinCloseUp.png YinBreaching.png YinYangUnited.png YinYangDragon.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Fish Category:Dragons Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Smoke Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fusions Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8